Nightmare
by New JessJe
Summary: English version of "Pesadilla" Reid, Morgan and Prentiss will live a unique experience on a trip to the woods ... will be forced to face their worst fears in a game where losing will not be the best choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**August, 2012**_

Emily Hi, Reid, you're ready.  
Reid - Hey, give me a few seconds, I'll get my briefcase  
That Saturday, Morgan, Emily and Reid were going camping. The youngest was not very happy, but Morgan was determined to learn the basics of how to survive outdoors. The genius insisted that he knew by heart the survival manuals, but for Morgan, 'nothing can replace experience. " So he reluctantly agreed. Emily was more excited, but failed to convince JJ and Garcia, La Montagne The family agreed to hang out in the park next to Hotch and Jack, Garcia will not motivate the trees and wild animals, like Rossi, who preferred pursue his new book.  
Emily - Fast, Morgan awaits us in the car, is impatient.  
Reid - I do not understand why we go so early.  
Emily - is to use the time, Reid. We will miss the sunrise.  
According to what I read in the manual, Reid had his backpack ready, appropriate footwear and dress, cantinfloras least two with water and a radio.  
Back in the car, Reid was sleeping peacefully, while Morgan and Prentiss chatting animatedly.  
Morgan - Go back to sleep, right?  
Emily - Mmmm ... if it is deep.  
Morgan - I can not believe you prefer to see this landscape sleep.  
Emily - Come on Morgan, leave. Remember it's Las Vegas.  
Morgan - do you think carry in your backpack, looks heavy.  
Emily - It looks, and is heavy. He says the learned survival manuals, and prepared in accordance.  
They came to the area for hikers, they took their things and started walking. They had an hour and a half when they came to a clearing, which had a beautiful view.  
Morgan - Well, guys, arrived.  
Emily - uauuu Morgan is beautiful, how to find this place?  
Morgan - I brought a friend a few months ago ...  
Emily - A friend? Ya ... I guess not much left of the store ...  
Morgan - Prentiss ...  
Emily - Ok, ok, I will not say anything more ... Reid what you think.  
Reid sat on a rock and deep breathing works, was not used to walking so much, and his back was killing him.  
Reid - Mmmm ... looks good ... P. .. a beautiful place ... Phew ...  
Morgan - pretty boy, breathe, you're gonna drown ...  
Reid - That's what I try, ufffff  
Morgan - Well, while Reid catches his breath, and you begin to build the store.  
Were busy the day. Morgan and Prentiss went fishing while Reid was finalized camp. In the afternoon, he pulled from his bag a radius of several textbooks recommended. He started playing with him when he heard a woman talking.  
- Shhhhhhh Hello, anyone there ... Please, if anyone hears me, please help us ... Some men have shown to my brother and me locked shhhhhhhhh has hit us and we can not shhhhhhhh more, fa shhhhhhhhhhh someone to help us shhhhhhhh  
Reid - Hi, I'm Dr Reid FBI tell me where it is, try to describe the place ...  
- Shhhhhhhh is not very ... PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE shhhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhh NOOOOO NOOOO NOOOOO ALEX PLEASE shhhhhhhhhh NOOOOOO AHHHH shhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Reid - Hello, is anyone there ... Please Miss ... is there ...  
- Shhhhhhhhhh Hello, doctor ...  
That voice was not the girl ... was a man, and you hear scary  
Reid - Who are you? Pass me the girl ...  
- Do not worry, you will have the opportunity to see her doctor. Shhhhhhhhh  
The transmittance is over. Reid was terrified ... I had heard a possible murder, and he was sure that the man coming towards him.  
Morgan and Prentiss not yet seen anywhere, had already left his gun at home ... What could I do?  
He had to act, decided he had to find his friends, so he went to the lake as fast as he could.  
While, on the lake, Morgan and Prentiss collected all to return to camp  
Emily - I ... What good fishing!  
Morgan - Ayyy ... Prentiss shut ...  
Emily - Come Morgan ... Not my fault you do not fish any  
Morgan - Beginner's Luck  
Emily - Hahahaha ... Let's go now, I do not like the idea of leaving Reid alone so long ...  
Morgan - That worry? He's fine, or you think might hijack here?  
Emily - Morgan, please do not make me think, Reid is able to find a serial murderer in a children's party.  
Reid quickly down the slope, and could see the lake, but did not see where the foot put ... A rope tied to a branch, a trap set, made the young man fell. It rolled downhill, and stood up crashing into a tree. His head bounced and left him unconscious.  
After a while, Emily and Morgan came to the camp, and saw no traces of Reid anywhere.  
Morgan - REIDDDDD ... ... WHERE ARE YOU?  
Emily - REIDDDD ...  
Morgan - This is ridiculous, where is gone ...  
Emily - Wait, the radio...  
Morgan - What radio?  
Emily - Reid packed within, for if there was an emergency ... No. .. is not.  
Morgan - Ok, stay here, I'll go look ...  
Emily - No, wait, I will not stay here, I want to help ...  
Morgan - Emily, someone should be here and wait ... making, here is my walki toqui, anything, let me know ...  
Emily - Morgan, sees way to the lake, may be he's gone to fetch ...  
Morgan - Ok, take care ...  
Emily looked at his companion away after a few minutes of not seeing him again, dándo started walking around ... Then he sat down and began to comerce nails ... Minutes passed, and nothing ... Then he heard a noise in the bushes ...  
Emily - Reid? Reid are you?  
Approached with caution ... Wondered why no one had brought his gun ... When I was almost at the foot of the bush, a bird came through the branches of the bush and flew. That reassured, but when swing was given felt a blow on his head, fell on the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

Morgan walked quickly, kept knocking at his friend. But there was no sign. Low to the lake road to where he had been and Prentiss. Seeing nothing and decided to go up a little more carefully review the hillside, it was getting dark, which worried him. Reid, inexperienced in the dark. And if he was hurt? This should not be happening, he said. After an hour, he decided to contact Prentiss.  
-Shhhhhhhhh  
Nothing.  
Morgan - Come on Emily, is me, Morgan.  
-Shhhhhhhhh

Only interference. 'What the hell was going on? Now Prentiss? ' What to do now? Morgan then thought that if Reid had lost, it was best to seek help rangers, so he began his return to camp. I had to check that Emily was fine, and then find support. While returning, did not notice a few meters, Reid was unconscious.

* * *

After a while, Reid began opening his eyes slowly. He was confused. He felt something warm on her forehead and ran his hand. Blood. I try to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his right ankle. Then he remembered: the girl, the strange voice on the radio, and then fall. It could be right and sit on the trunk, had a sprain, it was not so serious. And though he felt a little dizzy, knew where he was and why. I was a little disoriented, but did not believe suffering a severe concussion. Morgan and Prentiss. True, I was looking for. She had to find her. He looked down at the floor, his radio is it in pieces, so I had no way of communicating with the outside. Your cell. Clear. How not thought before. He tried to score, but there was no sign. This could not get any worse. He decided that he had to move. Seeking a branch to help and walk.  
Unsub - Duras long asleep, doctor.  
Reid turned to see: a man, in his 40s, thick. Looked strange.  
Reid - Who are you?  
Unsub - do not remember me, doctor? We talked a while ago, on the radio.  
Reid froze. It was him. The man waited patiently until he woke up. What could I do now?  
Unsub - I assume you know about Hanna  
Reid - Hanna?  
Unsub - If you spoke with. I'll take her.  
Reid - Wait ... I go first with my friends, they do not know where I was going to worry ...  
Unsub - Do not worry, your friend, the beautiful black hair is waiting at home, and soon his other friend.  
'God, this bastard is Emily.' Now I do not know what to do, follow your game? No, he had to find Morgan.  
Unsub - Come on, doctor. Come with me.  
Reid then did something unexpected, tried to hit him with the branch, but he grabbed and pulled him toward Reid.  
Unsub - That was very, very stupid doctor. I guess we'll do things the hard way.  
He took it by the throat and began to choke him. He was too strong. Reid felt tired, his eyes began to close. He tried to struggle, but felt increasingly weaker, until he fainted. The stranger revised, but still breathing troubles, lifted on his shoulder, and started walking.

* * *

When Morgan arrived at the camp, there was no sign of Prentiss. I did not understand what was happening, first Reid, and now Emily.  
Morgan - REID, EMILY.  
Nothing. There was no answer. Then he saw something on the floor caught her attention. A broken branch with blood. He searched his cell, no signal. He had to think. The sensible thing was to seek help, but let them go and then he heard a noise.  
Morgan - Emily, Reid, are you.  
Morgan was scared a woman who was walking towards him with difficulty. She was scantily clad, you beaten, his hands bled. Morgan ran to her and caught her before she fell.  
Morgan - Miss, can you hear me ...  
Hanna - He sent me ...  
Morgan - He? Who?  
Hanna - He has a wife, her friend, if you want, you should search ...  
Morgan - Please speak, Miss ...  
Hanna - Uhhh ... is ... beyond the lake, south ... his friend ...  
Morgan - Reid? He's talking about Reid ...  
Hanna - I spoke ... but ... he found me ... He killed Alex ... Diossss ... ALEX ... Alexxxx ...  
Morgan - Miss, calm down is with me ...  
Hanna - The will kill ... he's going to kill ...  
Morgan felt something warm blood. The revised, a deep wound in the abdomen, also had various bumps, bruises with different hues, probably was tortured for a long period of time, the soles of the feet was to land, but it was obvious they had burns. Reviewed the fingers of his hands, he had been arracando nails. That girl had suffered too.  
Hanna - YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD, THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD...  
Morgan - No, no, no ...

It was late, Hanna died in the arms of Morgan. It was decided, would have to look for them, who was, it was a sadist who enjoyed playing with his victims, under conditions that girl would not have been able to get there by itself, it was logical that man brought to give Morgan a message this was a game, and was invited. Time was money, how much more will, more torture would, would have to act.  
Morgan delicamente put on the floor. Could briefcase on his back, but first takes the hatchet he carried. If you wanted to play that damn, would play, but on their terms.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes slowly. Everything was spinning. When he could focus, tried to get up. He had a shackle on his foot. It was a kind of basement, no windows, just some old wooden stairs and ending in a door in the wall opposite her, several chains with shackles, the floor is dirty. It was very dark, but could you notice on your right a stretcher. There seemed to be no electricity, wood ceiling hung what looked like a chandelier oil. To his left, a body, a man, young, blond, long hair looked, it was dirty, unconscious, perhaps dead. Emily spoke, but did not respond. The place was cold and dark. Then he heard footsteps upstairs. He began to scream, but nothing. Then silence. The door opened and he saw a man enter, with Reid on his shoulder.  
Emily - REID, HEAR ME, you did bastard ...  
Unsub - Patience, Miss, is only Domido ...  
The criminal placed in camila Reid, and bound her.  
Emily - We're not alone, damn.  
Unsub - I know ... I left a message for your friend, I will come soon.  
Emily - Reid, Reid ... please wake up, Reid.  
Nothing, your friend is unconscious and did minimal movement. The man approached her and stroked her hair.  
Unsub - Well, he called Dr Spencer Reid, but you? What's your name, honey?  
Emily - Prentiss, SSA Emily Prentiss.  
Unsub - FBI?  
Emily - That's sick, our team will come soon, and I swear to God I'll pay for this.  
Unsub - Really? Well ... I want to see, Emily Prentiss.  
Emily - What is your name? You know ours but do not know who you are  
Unsub - Mmmm ... That should earn it, Emily.

Morgan walked to the lake. 'Beyond the lake, to the south. Well, this girl spent several days in his hands, he had to take it into any cabin or cave. It is a sadist, he enjoys causing suffering to their victims. When he saw that Hanna would die, to lure freed. She is intelligent, patient, calculating. And I carry a gun over hell '.  
Was almost completely dark, I could not follow. So observed the area. If lit fire fucking know where he was, so he sought where garrison, saw a huge hollow log, so lay there and wait. I had to stay awake. As he thought about his friends. Until a few hours ago Reid was asleep in his car while Emily was talking about how beautiful it was the mountain. Presajeaba a great weekend, and now were in the hands of a madman. Alone, without a gun or contact with the outside, in the comfort zone of the unsub and at least Emily was hurt, this would be complicated.

He felt that his head would burst, she was tired, but I had to stay awake. That was when he heard the faint cries of Reid.  
Emily - Reid, you hear me?  
The youngest started coughing. He opened his eyes, but it was very dark. He tried to straighten up, but was chained.  
Emily - Reid, you okay?  
Reid - Emily ... Where are we?  
Emily - I have no idea ...  
Reid - We gotta get out of here, there's a girl, that guy kidnapped ... I heard ... I heard on the radio ... I went down but I fell and ...  
Reid's voice sounded weaker and weaker. He began to choke again ...  
Emily - Relax, take it easy ... Reid  
Reid - Where is Morgan?  
Emily - I do not know.  
Unsub - Wow, it's a pleasure to hear doctor.  
The stranger walked down the stairs with something in his hand, like a briefcase. He lit the candle and placed the briefcase on the table next to the couch.  
Unsub - Well, Dr. Reid, I hope you are comfortable.  
Emily - Who are you and what do you need? Speak now.  
Unsub - I am a simple researcher, Emily. You see, the body is a rich source of emotions and vibrations, our nervous system is wonderful, and I am studying their different reactions to extreme stimuli.  
Reid - It's stupid ...  
Unsub - How said doctor?  
Emily - Reid ...  
Reid - Emily No, listen, the primary function of the nervous system is to capture and quickly process the signals captured by the senses, exercising control and coordination on other organs. It is taught at school, you are not a researcher, it's a crazy sadist, is no different than the criminals we pursue.  
Unsub - Well, well. So Dr Reid has his character, that provide me things I did not know who to start, who you think, doctor, if you experience firsthand the scope for my work ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The man opened his briefcase and a knife, about 5 inches. Violently cut clothes Reid, to leave him alone with his pants ... Began spending soft blade and slowly topless Young, who remained serious, but her breathing was getting faster.  
Unsub - Well, doctor, you need to eat a little more, is in the bones ... Now, cut it, it would be very easy, no, let's start with something more fun.  
He walked away from the table, and was behind a wall.  
Reid - Emily, where are you?  
Emily - I do not know, do not see it. God, Reid, you should not say that ...  
Reid - Emily, I'm tired ... this eternal struggle with the criminals, so much torture, pain ... we see it every day, having to face sick people ... that girl, which radioed me, was desperate. That boy, who knows from where is here or continue with life. It is assumed that we were on a walk to get away from all that, and now look. It's as if all this had followed us like a curse.  
Emily - Try to stay calm, Morgan is out there, we will find ...  
Reid - How do you know? And if that fucking killed him and is just playing with us ...  
At that time, unexpectedly, the subject came out and threw a bucket of Reid with cold water. The young man was completely soaked, and began to imagine what followed. The unsub took the briefcase and put one taser against Reid.  
Unsub - Let's also face the pain, doc.  
The subject first pike genius in his neck. Reid felt his body began to shake uncontrollably, and a sharp pain, like a burn. Then followed, again and again, neck, torso, arms, soles, Reid began to moan, while Emily screamed the subject to stop. The sadist smiled at that lean body writhing on the stretcher, wounded him nonstop. Reid's eyes began to close, his mouth was foaming, his mind was not working, only felt pain.  
Emily - DAMN SON OF BITCH, LEAVE IT ALONE, FUNKY ...  
Emily's eyes began to fill with tears. He felt helpless. Then, when the sadistic saw was unconscious, stopped. Reid's body was still trembling, but his eyes were closed. The unsub raised him from the table, taking it to the wall in front of Emily, bound him, and turned to her.  
Unsub - Well, sweetheart, that you think of the show?  
I wanted to stroke her hair as before, but Prentiss took off and spit it out.  
Unsub - Mmm ... I like to be rude, Hanna was very boring, but you do not ... It will be a pleasure to play with you, but now I have to prepare everything for your friend. Enjoy the night, rest, early morning start.  
Finding himself alone at last, Prentiss called his friend, but it was useless. He did not answer, and she thought that maybe it was better. After all this happened, unconsciousness was more desirable to be suffering. I felt cold, headache, but also, an uncontrollable rage. Somehow, he would come out of this, I was determined to finish the bastard.  
Slowly, the sun began to peek through the mountains. Morgan had been kept awake all night. It was already clear enough, so I started walking. With ax in hand and determined to find her friends, followed the path bordering the lake. However, a strange feeling did stop. Noted, but saw nothing. Moved on, she began to climb a rocky area when something like a huge sack fell on him. He rolled down the rocks, leaving the ax a couple of meters. He tried to get up, and saw the face of his attacker. A big, burly man, who turned against him again. He made an attempt to reach the gun, but he was much faster this time pushed against the rocks, and began to beat against them, once, twice, three times, until a voice stopped him.  
Unsub - Stop it, Damien. I want him alive.  
Damien Morgan released him and fell. I was dizzy, and I felt the blood gushing out behind the head.  
Unsub - Bring the Dr and Emily will be pleased to see his friend again.  
The monster rose to an almost unconscious Morgan and charged, leaving in place his backpack and his ax.

* * *

While all this succeeded, two youths were exploring another part of the forest.  
Danny - much further, I'm really exhausted ...  
Eric - What have poor physical condition, Dan. Do not worry, when you see the place that I have chosen, you will feel it was worth it.  
Eric was a few feet of Danny, while his brother was dragging his feet.  
Danny - I hope you're right, but I swear it's the last time that I leave ...  
At that time, the two brothers did not say a word had reached the camp Morgan, Prentiss and Reid and the body of Hanna Brooks.

* * *

Hotch looked eagerly to Jack playing in the yard, next to Jessica.  
Jessica - I love watching him play, seems to have forgotten the horror that lived last year.  
Hotch - I wish, but that is something that can not be forgotten. However, you were special to him, thank you.  
Jessica - Do not mention it, Aaron. It's my nephew, also I like to think that Haley still living in it.  
At that time, Hotch's phone rings. With frustration see the number, you know that you must answer.  
Jessica - In the office, on Sunday?  
Hotch - Not exactly, but you must answer a call. Hotchner ...  
Strauss - Aaron, do not call if it was not urgent. They contacted us Rangers the Blue Ridges Mountains. In one camp the body of a woman, Hanna Miles, who disappeared three weeks ago with his brother, Alex appeared. Aaron, also found the credentials of Prentiss and Morgan agents, and Dr Reid, but no sign of them.  
Hotch - How? God found any physical evidence that are injured?  
Strauss - No idea, the camp is in a remote area of the forest, and sent a forensic team to the area, but it is our people, so we are in the case. Send me the information, so I need to come before heading there.  
Hotch - Ok, call the rest of my team, I'll be in the office in half an hour.  
Strauss - Ok, I hope you here.  
At one point, Hotch felt the world was coming. I knew the ride of the three, he had been invited, but decided to spend the weekend with his son. Now, I had no idea if they were alive.  
Jessica - Aaron, something bad happened?  
Hotch - Jess, sorry. It's an emergency, I have to go.  
Jessica - Okay, I'll stay with Jack.  
Quickly, Hotch and Rossi called Garcia, and after thinking about it, also JJ. Although not in the computer, it was part of the family, and had to know what was happening.  
Arriving at the office, he found Rossi in the elevator.  
Rossi - Well, you heard anything more?  
Hotch - No, I have no idea what's going on, but Erin told me he hoped to send him information.  
Arriving at the office, Strauss was with Garcia.  
Strauss - Well, do not waste time, here are these records, Garcia dropped all the information about Miles, I was called to the area, forensics are reviewing both the camp and the surrounding area, but it is a very large area ...  
At that time, a couple meets them and sees Strauss surprised ...  
Strauss - Jennifer Jarou you doing here, and who it is?  
JJ - Madam, it's Will La Montagne, is the father of my child.  
Hotch - I called.  
Will - belong in WPD, and have experience in hiking. Moreover, they are my friends too.  
JJ - I know it's not usual, but we want to help.  
Rossi - Erin, understood, three members have less need support ...  
Strauss thought for a few seconds while watching them.  
Strauss - You're right David, the situation is urgent. Be with Garcia, trying to help.  
Hotch - Thanks Erin. Garcia, seeking information about similar disappearances, when you have the information, send it.  
Garcia - Yes sir, before you leave, take. Are satellite phones, in that area there is no coverage. So we can hear from you. Bring my children home safely, guys.  
JJ - We will  
When all four are gone, Garcia takes the remaining file and gives it to Strauss, who gets to see estranged  
Garcia - Well, ma'am, you read this, while I do my magic.

* * *

The sound of the door makes Emily wakes up. With horror he sees a giant of a man, wearing a Morgan in tow, and the subject of his behind before.  
Unsub - Damien, let Alex off and encadénalo.  
Emily - MORGAN, MORGAN, WAKE UP.  
Morgan began to react to the voice of her companion. Damien obeyed and chained.  
Morgan - Eeemmilyy ... biennn you ...  
Emily - Yes, I am, as are you, that made you.  
Morgan - I feel like I dropped a mountain top, Reid, where he is, is ... REIDDD ...  
Unsub - Oh, do not wake, Morgan right? Let him rest a bit, yesterday was one day ... busy for him.  
Morgan - Who are you, fucking, and you did ...  
Unsub - Well, I gave a sample of my work, let alone now, enjoy each other's company, Damien has to have breakfast.  
Morgan - Emily, he did to Reid.  
Emily - The Morgan tortured, electrocuted him until he could no more and fainted, tried to endure, but it was too much, that was last night and has not desperatado.  
Morgan - REIDDD, REIDDDD, PRETTY BOY GO...  
Morgan's breathing was difficult, he knew he had at least one broken rib, but I needed to stay conscious. Reid did not answer, and also saw Emily hit.  
Emily - That damn wants to play with us, kills its victims slowly, enjoying the suffering they cause, not physical, psychological also, never saw someone who enjoyed inflicting pain both. When I was burning Reid smiled, it was creepy.  
Morgan - Believe, Emily. We find.  
Emily - Same Reid told hours ago, but Morgan, I waited like a knight on his steed, taking us out of this hole, now you're here, no one has any idea what happened to us ...  
Morgan - Leave Before start looking, our credentials with the body of a girl, a victim of these damn sure. We will find, inform the team just found the body ...  
Emily - I hope so, Morgan. I do not think Reid has the strength to endure more torture.  
As the minutes passed, in that basement faith grew fainter, and anxiety increased, while en route to the mountain, the team would recover with the slogan of theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Morgan breathed heavily . His head was spinning , I could not concentrate . He had to do something , Reid should be treated as soon as possible . He began to feel a stench next turned to see the boy who was still chained , who knows since when was dead. Then they began to hear faint moans ...

Emily - Reid, hear me?

Morgan - Come on, pretty boy , tell us ... are you okay?

R - I want ... my home ... Where are we?

Emily - Reid , listen , kidnapped us . You have to be strong, get us out of here , but you have to ...

R - Where ... are you? Emily?

Morgan - Reid ... listen, I need ... be sure you're okay ... give me your full name

R - Spencer ... Reid ... I'm a doctor ... I 'm fine ... only ... I need some air ... Morgan ... he caught you ? ...

Morgan - Do not worry ... they will find us , now I need you to focus ...

R - I have a headache ... it's dark ... I can hardly tell them apart.

Unsub - Wow, finally woke up, doctor. I was beginning to worry.

The stranger went downstairs and turned on the chandelier. By dusk , Morgan had not noticed the real state of his friend. For all his naked chest, neck and feet, small red burns stood out on his pale skin. He could barely keep his eyes open and his breathing was slow. The unsub leaned against the young and lifted her chin .

Unsub - Mmm ... does not look so bad , you have more resistance Hanna, that's for sure , tell me doctor, has more to say ...

Emily - Leave him alone, damn .

Unsub - Oh , Emily. I had forgotten about you , do you say , doctor. It's time to play with her friend , is not it?

Morgan - If you do something, damn , I swear ...

Unsub - do you swear ? Look at you, you could not do anything for them . They trusted you, but you just failed. Dr Reid had that hope, and now tell us doctor, do you think? Your friend , your savior is here , unable to do anything for you .

The unsub put his hand on his neck burns and squeezed hard . Reid closed his eyes and groaned, but did not answer, he opened his eyes and stared at the man who had tortured leo hours earlier. The sadistic stood .

Unsub - Well, it's time to start . DAMIEN !

While the stranger was looking for his briefcase, burly man , slow down to the basement.

Unsub - Damien , please take the keys . Emily want you to bring to the table .

Morgan 's screams did not just effect the giant . Seeing unreleased chains , Emily tried to struggle, but the man took it hard and hit the wall .

Unsub - Damien No , do not hurt her . Well I need to play with her, bring her here .

The man rose to a dizzy and Emily put on the table , though he tried to avoid it, the woman was subjected .

Morgan - I'LL KILL YOU , I SWEAR , THE KILL THE TWO , IF YOU DO SOMETHING!

Unsub - Oh , come on, Morgan, you could not before, that you intend to do now . You know , honey , that the worst torture is not the damage itself , but the inability to defend , helplessness and terror. You consider yourself a strong woman , well, you thought Hanna also , but in the end , she cried and begged for mercy , like all others , as you will.

No foresee , Emily felt the unsub injected him in the neck . Within a few seconds , began to stop feeling his body was struggling, but your muscles will not respond, gradually became completely paralyzed , I could hear , see, speak and hear, but I could not move. The man smiled as he watched Prentiss bedridden , unable to move a muscle . Slowly , she began to unbutton her blouse and opened , leaving bare , without any hurry spent his rough hands on her smooth bust shape, while silvaba a strange tune. Emily felt disgust but did not how to express . His eyes watered as the sadistic slowly lowered his hand to the pants and began to unfasten . Morgan yelled at him , removed his face just Reid , not to see how her friend was outraged . Both tried to get loose from his chains , but it was impossible . Damien was in a corner , had his head down and covered his ears to not hear the cries of an angry Morgan , who , despite wheezing , struggling to get free. Unhappy finally put his hand inside his pants and started playing with the body of the agent without any shame . Although he could not move , Prentiss with great effort , she began to moan , her eyes were red with anger.

Morgan - DAMN SICK! LEAVE IT ALONE , SON OF A BITCH !

Damien , meanwhile began pounding his head . Seeing that, Reid . Scared .

Reid - Morgan , do not shout ... Damien ...

At that time, Damien stood up and ran toward Morgan. He began hitting him again and again. Reid was desperate , Emily was being abused , while the giant was beating his friend, and he could not help them. With all the little strength he still had , he began to pull their strings , trying to free her wrists were bleeding from the effort, but it was useless .

The unsub left Emily and went to his accomplice, held him by the shoulders , stop calling his name. When he finally calmed down, took Damien 's face with both hands and held it to his ...

Unsub - Hey , Damien. Quiet . I know you do not like the noise , right? Do not worry , I'll see you no longer bother . You want to make me happy , baby? Go out , find a place you like , and has a bed of earth, while I finish playing with them , fine.

The big subject is buffeted endlessly, but he was quieter. He raised his eyes , smiling and left the basement.

Morgan was unconscious , the monster had struck in the head several times. I still could not see well, but Reid could see the bleeding in the nose and on the forehead. Emily could not even move, but moaning with all her might . I could not see Morgan , but he knew that he was beaten . After hearing him screaming to be let alone , the silence terrified her.

Reid - So ... that is the relationship ... why Damien hears you ... He is autistic , right? You take advantage of your condition. Sure ... you how to control ... Tell me, which of the two is the bitch , you or him?

The young man knew was risky to say something , but Morgan was wounded in the unconscious, and could not allow rape his friend, so I had to risk it.

The man smiled and bowed to the genius . While smiling, passed his hand over his face hard , grabbed her hair and pulled him back. He approached the young man and whispered ...

Unsub - Yeah , let's see who will be the bitch who , doctor ...

* * *

The rest of the team came to the area , where rangers were 5 , 4 and 6 officers CSI nearest town , besides the charge of the investigation , Sheriff Jackson. After the formalities , the computer was upgraded .

Jackson - The coroners are still collecting evidence , but the only trace is the blood on a branch , probably used to hit one of his friends , and the body of Hanna Miles.

Rossi - No traces of your brother?

Jackson - None nor agents .

JJ - you know anyone who lives near this area ?

Jackson - rangers say no ...

Ranger - sorry, do not know if it will be important ...

Will - Tell us , whatever might help.

Ranger - Well, a couple of weeks ago , a couple reported being attacked by a subject of great size and strength, achieved escabullírsele , but they insist that the man tried to take them beyond the river to the south .

Rossi - Well, at least it's a start .

Jackson - Let 's split , hunt group will remain in the area, and look within 2 kilometers , the other will go south , where campers were attacked .

Hotch - Dave , you and JJ stay with the first group , Will and I are going south .

* * *

Man struck and dragged him Emily , leaving his torso on women . He was free, but had no strength , the unsub took hard bloody wrists and tied Genius . Prentiss was in front of his companion. You could clearly see small burns all over his body , his sight was lost, and had blood on his head . Reid tried unsuccessfully to pull away, but had no strength . When I finally had it insured, her hair pulled tightly back, while her waist and snuggled the small and weak body to him.

Unsub - Look Emily , guess , your friend decided to replace you in this game. Ja , it seems that Dr Reid likes to participate , so please I will , of course , I'll let you appreciate at first hand the whole show

With agility , he began to unbutton his pants genius , who unsuccessfully tried to pull away, and exposed her body

Unsub - Well, doctor. It's a little thin for my taste, but still, it is inviting.

Reid - You dirty fucking ... in the end, you're just ... more than a depraved madman ...

Unsub - Sure, but at the end of the game I always won , Doctor.

Emily was terrified, as the criminal violently snatched the dignity of his friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Emily tried to react, but it was useless , watched in horror the terrible look of pain on the face of Reid, as the beast tore it with every stroke . Young was controlled , but with each stroke , he was becoming increasingly difficult not to scream. The man remained subject neck with one hand while with the other he bent wrists.

Unsub - What is it, doctor ... ahaaaa ... has nothing to say ... it feels good ... ohh ... but who is the whore, doc ...

In any amount, unknown neck loosened his grip to take hip in pain , Reid thought fast, and blew a single and Noise cabezaso I impacting it on his nose. The man left the body maltrado Reid, holding his bloody nose and dizzy from the blow . With all the strength he had left, Reid , who was still tied so strongly gave crotch . Amid curses, the man fell to the ground screaming in pain , then Reid gave him another kick , this time in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

It had been half an hour and walking along the river , but had found no signs of the agents.

Will - This forest is huge , it is almost impossible to find .

H - They are well , Emily and Morgan are experienced in tour, and will be watching Reid .

Will - But if they can not ...

Ranger - GENTLEMEN , HERE

The 7 men scurried toward formation of river rocks . Hotch Will looked frightened and a backpack, an ax and a few feet on one of the rocks , blood. Will Hotch checked the backpack while talking to his guide .

Ranger - This blood is still fresh . The attack was not long ago, maybe a couple of hours ...

Will - Guys, it's Morgan ...

Will taught a wallet that was inside the briefcase, with pictures of Morgan with his family and team .

Ranger - FOUND A TRAIL , EAST is directed ...

At camp, JJ and David had made some progress : they found the place where Emily and Morgan had been fishing and where Reid had fallen at Mt.

CSI1 - Gentlemen, watch this , it's a phone ..

JJ- Reid 's cell ...

Rossi - Are you sure?

JJ- Fully ...

CSI1 - Watch this , according to the trail, it seems that his partner fell , and according to this boyadura in the trunk , probably hit his head .

Rossi - Any idea where it will be ?

Ranger - Wait ... observed these footprints ... These , a little larger , but less is sunk his partner , but these other , wider and deeper , is a second person ... Walk towards it, and then the footsteps of his friend disappear.

Rossi - I loaded ...

Ranger - Exactly who was found , found a way to subdue him and take him away.

JJ - sorry, García wave have something new ?

Garcia - Not much, apparently at least 15 similar in other forested areas of Washington and Virginia disappearances. Men and women aged between 20 and 35, irrespective of origin or socioeconomic status . The bodies were never found . No clues of who might be doing this . And you? They have not discovered anything?

JJ - Not yet, but we'll tell you just know something ...

Garcia - Ok , over and out .

* * *

Reid , tried to stand , but his legs were shaking . The pain was unbearable, blood ran in his legs , breathing hard and struggling to avoid it, but inevitably , tears began to emerge. But it was not the time to drop, Morgan was unconscious, severely beaten and drugged Prentiss , if unable to move. I had to seek help before the damn despetara or his accomplice back. Reid struggled loose from its mooring , after a few minutes , got it, limped over to Morgan. His face was bruised and bleeding was constant. His pulse was irregular and his pupils were dilated . It was a fact that had at least one concussion, and his difficulty breathing, at least a couple of broken ribs . Prentiss still could not move their muscles, but felt his face began to have sensitive , so painstakingly moved his mouth to call his friend ...

Emily - Mmm ... Reidddd ...

The young man walked toward the table , wiped his face and ran a hand over his head, as he smiled . He dropped the mooring had Emily subject to the stretcher.

Reid - Thank God , Emily, how you feel?

Emily - That ... damn ...

Reid - okay, do not worry, I'm fine.

Emily - Go ...

Reid - I can not leave ...

Emily - It's the only way ... Find help, get out of here ...

The young man knew his friend was right , I could not do anything for them in their condition. Carefully put the clothes and went upstairs. He carefully opened the door. It was a cabin, it was dusty , not much furniture ... Damien did not look anywhere, so I looked for a weapon or something to defend , just found a large knife in the kitchen , so I took her with him . Leaving the cabin, the cold mountain stuck to his face . With difficulty he was away from the cottage. Was unbearable for him every step of the forested land , most with burns on his feet. But what I took away the breath was tearing . With each step , I felt cramping pain throughout the body , but still kept walking. I had to find someone who could help , had to find their friends. A noise startled him , so I hid . With horror , he saw a hole dug , ' soil bed , I asked him to make a bed of earth ' then understood , intended to bury alive one of them. Reid had no assurance that find help in time, and any of them could end up in that hole . Before he could move a muscle, felt a big hug taking him by the neck. Reid pulled the knife and attacked Damien , who released his grip and moaned in pain , Reid ran to him and allowed his forces and wounded , but it was impossible to escape the rabid Damien , which reached him and hit him. Reid fell. His head was spinning , and could not help him take the giant in his arms and threw him into the deep hole he had dug minutes earlier. When Reid finally responded , I had ground up . Reid started screaming with all his might , trying to get out , unsuccessfully . The weight of the earth was slowly immobilizing him , tried to scream but could not breathe.

* * *

In the cabin, Emily slowly recovering was moving her hands and her legs and felt when he heard the damn react. What is complied in time was stand still. Have a chance if he believed motionless , so I could surprise him.

Unsub - DAMN , DAMN, DR REID ... THAT MOTHERFUCKER I WILL KILL ...

When you thought nothing could be worse , he heard the cries of horror Reid. Terror in her voice and felt despair ...

Unsub - Go think Damien are taking care of the doctor ... Quiet beautiful , I will come , while balance accounts with your friend.

Sensing that her abductor had gone , Prentiss troubles straightened and rose from the couch , her legs were still half asleep , but drugged or not to do something. Prentiss saw his companion, still unconscious.

Emily - I will come soon , be strong ...

The subject opened a trunk near the door. The had a machete and a rifle , he thought a few seconds and decided by the machete ... Reid wanted to enjoy slowly . Behind him , hidden , Emily saw the man coming out of the cabin with the machete , so holding onto anything, followed, but before leaving , looked inside the trunk that the man had left open ...

* * *

Gradually, the genius was drowning , he had no strength to fight , his eyes began to close , he was motionless , his bones felt like they were being compressed by the weight and the taste of the land in his mouth was unbearable. That was how he was gradually losing unconsciousness.

Damien was throwing dirt in the hole, but heard footsteps coming toward him ...

Hotch - STOP, FBI. STAY AWAY FROM THAT HOLLOW , THE FLOOR WITH HANDS IN THE HEAD !

Damien looked frightened these men began to make noises and banging his head vigorously . Our heroes looked at each other, except Hotch , who had fixed , determined to rescue his friends sight.

Unsub - Gentlemen, good morning . What I can help you?

Will - We are looking for three missing people , two men and a woman.

Unsub - Sorry but we have not seen.

Hotch - heard screams in this direction

Unsub - was my brother , Damien , he is autistic ... we were burying a dog that died a while ago. Damien loved him , that's all .

Will - And that machete ?

Unsub - Well, who does not need a machete in this area !

Ranger - review the place , if there is no problem ...

Unsub - I'm sorry, but have no right to do so ...

Will - Ah , no ... Because it bothers you, if you have nothing to hide ...

Hotch - Gentlemen , forward, starting with the cabin background ...

At that time Damien ran to Hotch , knocking . Will tried to react , but the subject took him by the neck, and put his arm in his face...

Unsub - How trying to tell you, this is private property ... so if like RETIRE ...

One shot was enough . A single hit from behind , went behind the head of the criminal and out his forehead. He could not react, just fell to the ground . Will looked back, saw a Prentiss, I hit , holding the rifle he had taken the life of his torturer. Damien tried to react but what between several subdued and handcuffed him . Will Emily approached but she gave him no time at all ...

Emily - Fast, Morgan is very wrong in the basement ... Where is Reid?

Will - Reid? I do not know ?

Emily - THE CAME to look , AND THEN HEARD THEIR SHOUTING !

Will - So who was screaming Reid?

Hotch got up from the floor and listening to his companion, looked with horror the hole half cover ...

Hotch - QUICK , WE MUST DIG !

Emily - HOTCH , WHAT ? WHERE IS REID ? ... !

Hotch - REID WAS BURIED ALIVE !


End file.
